What the future holds
by Mockingjays.and.pansycakes.46
Summary: I wasn't happy with the end of mockingjay so I changed it up a little ... I suck at summaries so please just read because this is my first story and it is a one shot ... ENJOY !


**this is my first story so sorry if it sucks ... Hope you enjoy!**

I don't know what to do or what I am doing for that matter but the only coherent thoughts in my head are the ones in my little mantra that I am constantly chanting in my head to keep me sane .

it isn't working as well as I had hoped it would , but it's keeping me from going over the edge and into the dark abyss of insanity and depression . " my name is Katniss Everdeen, I am seventeen , I was in two hunger games and a war , I am the mockingjay (symbol of the rebellion), prim is dead , Peeta is hijacked and was so afraid of me he would of killed me if he had gotten the chance , he nearly did kill me , he is getting better , I hope he will love me again , I love him , with all my heart . mother has abandoned me (yet again ) , the only reason I am not dead is greasy sae is ensuring I eat , I can not thank her enough " . There was a long period of time when all I wanted was to waste away , to not have to face another nightmare filled with ear piercing shrieks and burning blond braids ...

All that changed when Peeta returned home from district thirteen , I wasn't told about it , so it was a massive surprise for me to wake up to the sound of digging . I actually got out of bed that day to see what it was dand it was a massive shock to see Peeta planting primroses in my front garden and he must of heard me gasp through the open window because he turned to look at me ( suddenly he looks so much better , well better than me anyway ) and instantly frowns (he must think I look awful ) so I instantly turn my pleasantly shocked face into one of my signature scowls , he just chuckled ( oh my god that is the most musical sound ever ) and walks back to his house ... I am weirdly overtook by this feeling that I need to eat for HIM , I should get better for HIM , i should go shower and change for HIM , I should start making progress for HIM , besides he has been through much more than I have .

I don't know why this is but I feel like I have let him down so I brushed out my knotted tresses to there former glory and took a shower .

Later that day I went up to my front door and found a pile of cheese buns and felt inexplicably hungry so I ate half a dozen and saved some for my soup later ... Under all the cheese buns i found a letter saying

' Katniss

I hope we can sort this all out between us as I don't feel like I could live another day of my life with out you .

I now realize I never really stopped loving you , I never will

I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me ,

But I would love it if you would give me a chance ,

Even just as freinds .

Ever yours , Peeta '

I am in tears now but I realize how much I love him so I pulled on my boots and legged it over to his house . The moment I got there I burst into his house and found him sitting there staring at the wall opposite me so I ran In front of him , the moment I did that he stood up and embraced me In one of those hugs only peeta is capable of giving and I kissed him with all my might . With that he started crying and telling me how could I forgive him for what he had done , I said the only one I can't forgive for that is the Capitol and president snow , that I would never have to as he is fallen , the Capitol is fallen , evil is fallen , forever more

A few years later ...

She ran through the meadow , the girl with the deep chestnut hair and bright Aqua eyes who was closely followed by a chubby toddler with blond curls and stormy grey eyes, with hues of steel . I have to stop watching willow and hunter because mist has started fussing ... Again. Though I can't complain for she is under 1 year old , 9 months and 26 days to be exact . Willow rue primrose mellark was terrible because she fussed like a one month old for at least six months , but hunter rye sesame William mellark (named after peeta' s favorite brother ,rye . Peeta's dad sesame and my father William.)was quiet from a very young age but he is strong , like peeta . He will be the baker of the family ,for sure . Willow is like me , elegant ,soft footed and can sneak up on anyone but me ( remember, hunter in the house ?) and she is the hunter . I have a weird fleeting feeling that mist will be the painter as even at her young age , she can create striking pictures of hand turkeys (simple but she is under one ) . I remember telling peeta that I didn't want kids but he persuaded me one year later . At Nineteen and three quarters, I fell pregnant with willow . At twenty five I had hunter . And at twenty seven I had mist , now I couldn't be happier and wouldn't change what I have got for the world . Now all that's left to do is to wonder what the future holds .

**So ... That is my first one shot ... Feedback would be great ... I welcome creative criticism but hate is just mean ... You didn't have to read it !**


End file.
